


98. Shattered mind

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [64]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, No Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: During the battle in the ruins the Plaga takes control of Leon. Krauser will not ignore the opportunity he's been given.





	98. Shattered mind

The damn brat has only gotten more aggravating over the years. Stubborn and righteous, making Jack want nothing more than to get Leon underneath him, trapped and defeated and helpless. He wants to see those bright eyes finally dim as Jack holds his life in his hands.

But as they trade blows, dodge sharp edges, use their surroundings to get the upper hand even momentarily, Jack realizes it might be harder to see than he likes. Leon's still young, infuriatingly so, but he's evolved in a way Jack couldn't have imagined. He was always so certain of his own victory in case the two of them found themselves on different sides—but now he's not nearly as sure.

The small cut on Leon's fair and otherwise unblemished face mocks him, reminds him of his failure. He should have been able to kill Leon in that moment. He  _ should _ have ended it all then, should have watched the life bleed out of that pretty boy face. The fact that he didn't stares him in the face every time he sees those blue eyes glare defiantly at him.

Jack slides behind a half ruined wall and waits, tightening his grip on his knife. Leon's good, too damn good, but he's not the only one whose abilities has grown. From where he stands Jack can clearly hear the other man's steps, no matter how stealthily he moves. He hears the steps come closer, can practically see the careful way Leon moves in his mind—and he smirks, knowing how useless that precaution is.

He hears when Leon stumbles, hears the pained groan, hears as the knife clatters to the ground.

It's an opportunity too good to resist, and Jack moves without hesitation, knife secure and ready in his hand. He sees Leon there, in plain view, bent forward with his hands covering his face, and he doesn't hesitate. With a few quick steps he reaches his opponent, and before he even has a chance to react Jack grabs Leon's hair and pulls his head back, pushing his knife against his throat. But instead of pulling the blade, cutting open the thin skin, he hesitates.

Leon stares right at him, his face slack and without any emotions. His hands remain motionless at his sides where they'd fallen when Jack moved in. His eyes are clear red.

It barely takes a moment until the dots connect in Jack's mind, but when they do he almost laughs. He keeps it in, of course, and simply studies the man in his grasp. Leon doesn't react to the harsh grip as Jack moves his head this and that way, or when he gives him a light slap—he only remains still and pliant, watching with those red eyes. And  _ that _ makes Jack chuckle. "So this is how it ends for you, Leon? A slave to someone else's will. But that's nothing new to you, huh? It's just like being the President's little pet, isn't it?"

There's no need to kill Leon now. Jack sheaths his knife and watches Leon, keeping his hand on that slim neck. Something makes him grit his teeth as Leon simply leans his head back when Jack pushes at his jaw with his thumb. So easily. So subservient, as though he'd do anything Jack wants him to do.

A shiver goes down Jack's spine. And he stares, mesmerized, as he moves his hand, as he touches Leon's cheek, as he brushes his thumb over a soft eyebrow, as he pushes at forbidden lips. He stares as they part.

And still Leon's face is blank, calm, with none of the confusion or anger or disgust Jack knows he'd show had he ever known of the thoughts Jack sometimes entertained. Of the desires he barely managed to subdue whenever he looked at Leon, ever since their first meeting. He thought he'd moved past all that over the past couple years, even when he found himself face to face with Leon again. All he'd wanted was to kill him, to get this obstacle out of his way so he could fulfill his mission and return victorious to Wesker.

But now he feels those desires return. Leon, pliant and helpless. In his hands, to do with as he wishes.

It's disconcerting to look at Leon's face and see red stare back at him instead of blue, but Jack thinks he could get used to it. Especially when he presses his fingers into that tempting mouth, only for Leon to open it wider. Jack barely notices when he grabs the back of Leon's hair with his other hand; he pushes his fingers in and out of that mouth, harder and faster, pushes as far as he can reach. A part of him keeps expecting the other man to react, to push him away, to fight back, but when it doesn't happen his movements get rougher. He can hear Leon's labored breathing, see the simply reactive, unshed tears in his half-closed eyes.

Red.

With a grunt Jack pulls out his fingers, pushing harshly at Leon's head. And Leon goes down, falls to his knees immediately. Then he looks up, and Jack bites his lip at the sight of flushed cheeks, bright—red—eyes staring up at him as though waiting for an order, a thick string of saliva hanging from his lower lip.

Saddler can wait, Jack decides. Whatever he's planning on doing doesn't matter, and Jack doesn't actually give a fuck. But Leon's in front of him, on his knees as he should be, ripe for the taking. How could Jack ever ignore such an opportunity.

"Get up," he orders, and feels that same shiver when Leon does. He holds out an arm and smirks. "Come to me."

When Leon's only a step away Jack moves, puts his arm around Leon and pulls him close, feeling the warmth of victory fill his chest. Leon's lips are warm and soft, as he imagined, and as he tugs at them he wonders how much force he'd have to use to make them bleed. It'll be a pleasure to find out, he decides. He has so much he's going to find out about, finally. Depending on what he discovers he might even keep Leon for himself, tell Saddler that he'd killed him.

Jack pushes Leon back, taking a moment to admire the wet lips and red cheeks before he grabs Leon's hair and makes him get on his knees again. That particular sight is quickly becoming Jack's favorite. And those red eyes simply watch him as he opens his pants and pulls out his cock, doesn't react as Jack moves closer.

"Open your mouth," he orders. "Suck."


End file.
